


HOTEL SERIES 5: CANNES - Mistaken  Identity

by BLUEFICTION2



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Actor Timothée Chalamet, HOTEL SERIES, M/M, POV Armie Hammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUEFICTION2/pseuds/BLUEFICTION2
Summary: HOTEL SERIES 5:: CANNES - Tim invites Armie to Cannes where a case of mistaken identity has Armie scrambling to make things right.Timothée Chalamet, Armie Hammer, Luca Guadagnino, Dakota Johnson, James Franco, (Matthew McConaughey )
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. 51 CANNES - Mistaken Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOTEL SERIES 5: Tim invites Armie to Cannes where a case of mistaken identity has Armie scrambling to make things right.
> 
> Timothée Chalamet, Armie Hammer, Luca Guadagnino, Dakota Johnson, James Franco, (Matthew McConaughey )

_____

HOTEL SERIES 5.1 - CANNES - Mistaken Identity (R)  
HOTEL SERIES 5.2 - CANNES - REVISITED (R)

■ Disclaimer: this is a fictional depiction of the two actors (and other peripheral characters) mentioned within the following storyline.

___  
___

■ HOTEL 5.1 - CANNES - Mistaken Identity

■ Somewhere in London   
___

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

Distracted by the constant drone in the background; I can barely hear him.

"Where ARE you?"

"I just landed."

"Way to go. You must be racking up those frequent flyer miles." I tease.

My boy's becoming one of the chosen.

"In a helicopter."

Fuck!

"In France."

"Cannes! You're in Cannes!" I'm practically screaming into the phone.

"Come over."

"Can't. I'm in rehearsals." Fuck.

"REHEARSALS?"

"Not THOSE kind of rehearsals."

"Just checking."  
___

I can hear him better now; he must have stepped away from the noise.

"No really come over."

He's not asking. It's more of a command.  
___  
___

Come over

Come

Oliver, cum.

Oliver.

Cum!

"Armie? Are you still with me?"

"I -- I --"

Cum.  
___  
___

"I'll see what I can do."

It's the best I can actually come up with.

"There's a party." He coaxes.

"Mmmm?" A party is always a good thing.

"The whole event is a party." I remind him.

"Everybody's here but you." He tells me

"Who?" I'm interested.

Am I really considering this?

HELL YES.

"I saw Amira last night."

Okay, it would be nice to see everyone.

The old gang.

"And Luca."

I love Luca. Like a brother. But he gets handsy with my boy.

And it's on purpose.

Look over here.

See me.

See him.

The three amigos.

Fuck, he cooks a great meal. Almost as good as me.

But he can't keep his fucking hands off the golden boy.  
___

"Armie?" He's fucking persistant. "Are you coming over?"

"Maybe."

"So what's the fucking problem?"

"No problem. I just have to plan my escape."

"You're escaping?"

"Sure. We'll call it that."

  
"I could skip over to London and see you there."

"In your helicopter?"

"It's not MY helicopter."

"Don't put yourself out."

"Why are you being a shit about this?" He sighs.

"Well I was planning on being there for Wounds with Dakota."

"The other woman?" Tim's not joking.

"Now who's being pissy?"

"Just jerking your chain. I miss you."

"I'd rather you jerk something else. And you saw me two weeks ago."

"Two weeks is a long time." He states.

  
I close my eyes rubbing the small furrow over the bridge of my nose that refuses to even consider botox.

"Come on. I want to wake up with you passed out beside me."

"Was that so bad?"

"Not bad at all but you had me worried last time." He says quietly.

"I was just anticipating the media bullshit. Turns out nobody fucking cares."

Fuck Batman.

  
But I'm not sure if that's a good omen or not.

I expected some kind of backlash.

Hell I've got fans.

But there was hardly a ripple.

___  
___

■ Somewhere in Cannes  
___

So I'm having a drink in his hotel bar; not entirely sure when Timmy will be back in his room. The flight and trip to the hotel took less time and planning than I thought.

Funny how easily things fall in place. And in a town where you can't turn around without falling over a celebrity.

It's just another day, okay night, at the park.  
___

"Howdy stranger." I feel warm hands on my shoulders.

"Ready for your fuck now." I say without turning around.

I hear a low laugh and immediately realize it's not Timmy.  
___

■  
___

"So what you're propositioning forty year olds now?" Tim laughs.

"Franco was just fucking with me."

"As long as you weren't fucking with Franco."

"We laughed." Well he laughed. It felt fucking awkward.

"Did he do anything else?"

How do I tell him James Franco kissed me. On the mouth!  
___

■  
___

"Are you going to hammer me now or are you going to schmooze me a little first?" He says loud enough for others in the bar to hear.

HOLY FUCK!

"I thought you were someone else." I say in a low voice.

"A chick with man hands?"

"Don't mock my personal choices."

He leans over me.

So thinking he's about to say something in confidence.

I tip my head back.

Where he grabs me.

Planting a big wet upside down one -- right on my mouth.

"Fuck, Hammer! You're one sweet piece of meat."

He claps me on the back.

And then he actually licks his lips.

( But I'm not telling Timmy that part. )  
___

■  
___

"So James Franco knows you're here."

"Along with half of Hollywood."

"He's going to put two and two together."

"No one gives a shit."

"They will if it gets out."

"Nothing is fucking getting out."

"And if it did?"

"Don't go there. You don't want that." I stress.

"Maybe I do."

"This isn't Vegas."

"Not THAT kind of I DO."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Then Timmy pauses with a huge smile on his face, "So are you going to hammer me now or schmooze me first?"

Holy fuck! He was there!

"Straight to the fuck, baby, straight to the fuck!"

And I want to tackle him, but don't because I'm not going to address this bullshit about going public when I've got a hot 23 year old asking me to fuck him.

And he fucking looks good enough to eat.

Standing there.

Hands on his hips.

Then not.

As he sinks to his knees.

And I'm so rock hard that it's a bit of a struggle to even get my pants open.  
___  
___

Timmy enjoys this so much.

Mouth hovering.

So close.

His hand slipping in and under to cup my sac.

Stroking. Pulling slightly.

His mouth.

Those soft lips that I haven't yet kissed.

Kissing me.

There.

Opening to envelope me.

His tongue peeking out.

Lapping.

Tracing over the head.

To poke at my hole.

Precum oozing out.

"Mmmmm."

The fucking heat of his throat as he opens more.

His throat constricts.

Caressing me.

As he gets down to it.

His hands steading me.

First on my waist.

Then pushing my pants lower to grab my ass.

Squeezing.

Kneeding.

As his mouth -- his tongue -- his throat.

Do their magic.  
___

And my hands that were at my sides.

Move to cup his head.

Fingers tunneling into his hair.

HOLY FUCK HIS HAIR!

( It's grown longer in the past two weeks. )

Long enough to wrap around my fingers.

Fisting those curls.

THOSE FUCKING LUSCIOUS CURLS!

I hold him to me.

As he holds me to him.

And the talent he possesses --

His mouth deserves a fucking Oscar!  
___

My balls tightening up.

And I cum .. .. .. ..

"Cum, Oliver."

"Oliver cum!"

But we're not rehearsing anymore.

This is life.

This is the real thing!  
___

I don't think I can stand upright much longer.

I'm light headed.

Swooning even.

And I don't think I can feel my extremities.  
___

Tim stands up to kiss my mouth.

His lips swollen and soft.

Slight smudges of cum coating the beautiful redness.

My tongue laps at the taste of me.

And he moans.

Long and low.  
___

He so fucking hot --

And bothered.

Pushing me backward into the bed.

Grabbing my pant legs. He tugs. And they're off.

Laughing at the sound of my belt buckle as it clangs to the floor.  
___

He rolls me over.

And I'm so complacent under him.

Loosening his pants.

His body covers mine.

Cock ready.

His spit covered fingers.

Pushing into my hole.

Then his cock.

Wide and heavy.

Nudging. Opening me a little.

Before his hands grip my shoulders.

His legs bracketing mine.

Pressing inward to make for a very tight fit.  
___

His steady thrusts driving my cock to rub fitfully against the hotel sheets.

And I'm not ashamed to say -- the sounds coming from my body --

( Aside from the rustling of the sheets )

( And the thump of the mattress against the bedframe )

The gasping for breath.

The slight wheeze coming from my diaphram.

The squishing in my asshole.

Are all apart of the experience.

And even though the experience is different every time.

It's consistently memorable and the urge to repeat is all encompassing.  
___

Timmy's mouth latches to the back of my neck.

Biting.

Sucking.

Licking over the sting.

Then sucking again.

Pulling the skin into his mouth.

As he pounds my asshole.  
___

And.

And.

And.

THERE.

WE.

ARE .. .. .. ..  
___

Timmy licks around my ear.

"I wanted to mark you." He tells me. "Make you mine."

His cock still sits in my asshole.

"Fuck you so hard you won't have any trouble grasping who made you hard -- who made you cum."

He lunges forward.  
___

Cum.

Cum.

Oliver.

Cum!  
___

"And just to make sure there's no mistake -- " 

He's getting hard again.

"-- I'm going to fuck you one more time before we pass out."

But I'm almost passed out already.  
___

He reaches down to push my legs apart.

Knees between mine.

We kneel up.

My hand going to my cock.

But he knocks it away.

Our fingers interlacing.

He moves again.

Saying his name.

And I'm immediately transported back to our time in Italy.  
___  
___

We wake up not knowing how long we've been here.

Timmy's fingers tracing the mark on my neck. His mark.

"So. James Franco -- " I start.

"Forget Franco. You're fucking lucky it wasn't McConaughey. He would have grabbed your cock right there in the bar -- just to make a point!"

___  
___

■ FIN - CANNES - Part 1 Mistaken Identity  
___


	2. HOTEL SERIES 5.2 CANNES Revisited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOTEL SERIES 5: CANNES Part 2 - Armie tries to right some wrongs that occurred after making a very embarrassing blunder.

_____  
___

■ HOTEL 5.2 Cannes Revisited  
___  
_____

I canvas the room. More than usual. Less than I really want to.

Eyes boring into me with every move I make.

Every fucking person has a camera these days. Especially the celebs.

And all I fucking need is for another James Franco encounter -- recorded for posterity.

I'm not even going to pretend I'm not completely avoiding McConaughey.

Who knows if they've talked. News like this spreads like wild fire.  
___

A hand rests heavily on my shoulder. But it's only Luca.

We talk as we walk out of the room, standing in the doorway to get away from the din.

Voices from across the street start chanting for the golden boy and I've got to admit, he does draw a crowd.

"Where's Teemy?" Luca asks. "He is here, I know. I saw him yesterday."

"Is he?" Was that casual enough? Am I being too obvious?

"Armie --" Luca sighs.

I can't fucking get anything past him.

But there's no fucking way I'm going to spill our secret to anyone.

Let alone Luca.

Everyone thinks Timmy's the one who wears his heart on his sleeve.

And he does -- to some extent.

But Luca has a pretty good bullshit meter.

And lying to him really gets me nowhere. It all comes out in the end.

So I plead ignorance and hope he lets it slide.  
___

■  
___

Tonight's room is crowded; the food as rubbery as a chicken can get. And I've been put out on display long enough.

If another person asks me if there's a sequel in the works I'm not going to be responsible for any shit that comes out of my mouth.

Calling it dead, and that none of us neither have the time or inclination for this has gotten me nowhere fast.

And the fallout alone has made my life miserable.  
___

My phone vibrates in my pocket, where I surreptitiously check the display.

Fuck. Is he here?

I mean it's not unusual or unexpected. But I don't know if I can maintain the facade much longer.

That, and the urge to tip him over and stick my dick up his ass is somewhat overwhelming when he's dressed to the nines.

(He'd changed in front of me this evening. A Beautiful Boy in beautiful clothes -- leaving me for another beautiful party)

The thought of undressing him later, well that's what keeps me going.

Because Timmy undressed is also an absolute delight.  
___

I expect a text, or even less likely, a voice mail. But it's neither.

Sneaking a peek at the screen, I nearly drop the fucking thing on the floor.  
___

A dick pic.

HE FUCKING SENT ME A DICK PIC!  
___

That's usually my move.

BUT HE FUCKING SENT ME A DICK PIC!  
___

"Is that Teemy?" Luca tries to look over my shoulder. "Tell him to come by. It's a great party, he should be here."

I want to remind him of the rubber chicken and --

"Here, I'll tell him." Luca interrupts again; his hand brushing mine.

Fuck! He's trying to grab my phone!  
___  
___

Finding a quiet corner to hide, I hiss my threat into his voice mail.

"You're fucking dead when I get you!"

As if a good warning would take care of it.  
___

■  
___

I'm talking to Dakota when it vibrates again.

"Is that a phone in your pocket or are you happy to see me?" She laughs, indicating my hand wrapped around my phone.

"It's nothing." I tell her, keeping the damned thing hidden in my jacket.  
___

I check later and he's sent me a GIF.

Two bears fucking in the woods.

Subtle Chalamet!  
___

I really want to respond but I'd have to hit the john to get away from prying eyes.  
___

I'm on my way out when Franco finds me.

In reality, I'm hurrying towards the door. Not running away. Not exactly.

Nothing to see here folks, just a large man trying to covertly disappear into the crowd.

"Still wanna fuck me Hammer?"

"You're too ugly to fuck. " I throw over my shoulder.

And I want to add that he'd have to drop another twenty years.

"Come on."

"I'm not going anywhere near your skinny ass."

"I hear you like skinny asses."

I turn around to glare at him.

Hoping a little intimidation will go a long way.

But it's Dakota who jumps to my defence.

"James, I think Armie has suffered enough. Let him go."

She winks at me pulling Franco back into the room.

"Say hi to Teemy." She mouths as they disappear into the crowd.  
___

I check my phone again as the driver takes me back to the hotel.

But there's nothing more.

I flip back to the GIF noticing the bears are still vigorously fucking.

The furry buttocks of the top slamming into the other.

The little shit has a fucking twisted sense of humour.  
___

■  
___

I open the door to see Tim stretched out on the bed.

Buck naked. Except for the thick chain I gave him.  
___

The rest of the world sees it as a fashion statement.

I see it as a collar.  
___

Soldered closed so it can only be cut off.  
___

"Don't fucking move." I tell him.

Ripping off my jacket, I march over to the bed.

And he does it. He fucking does it!!!

Timmy actually bats his eye lashes at me.

"I --"

"And don't fucking say anything either." I warn.

As if that really means anything.  
___

I reach down to grab the only thing he's kept on.

THE CHAIN.

Dragging it towards me.

I pull him up by the links.

His eyes don't leave mine. No batting now.  
___

But his mouth opens slightly.

Ever so slightly.

The tip of his tongue peeking out.

Ahhhhh! My cock twitches as the tip peeks and recedes.

Peeks -- and -- recedes.

My eyes flickering between his beautiful green irises.

And the tip of his pink tongue.  
___

I dip my head down.

But.

Instead of kissing him.

I put the thick chain to his mouth.  
___

Pressing lightly.

He opens.

I kiss him then.

The cold metal against warm flesh.

My tongue running over his lips.

As I dredge the channel between.

Flicking the links with my tongue.

And he moans.  
___

"Don't move." I remind him. "I'll be right back."  
___

I come back into the room to see --

"You fucking moved."

J'accuse!

His fist on his cock never stops moving.

Slowly. Stroking.

Up and down.

His cock.

Thick and heavy in his hand.

He's regards me with wide eyes.

His pink tongue playing with the improvised gag.

Shackled but not confined.

Saliva dripping down.

This make-shift fetter.

Neither enslaved nor subjugated.

But made to suggest an emersion.

One that we both share equally.

Laying there, he has just as much hold over me.

And I'm transfixed by the power he demonstrates with just --

His dick in his hand.

His tongue playing with the chain.  
___  
___

His eyes remain on me as I approach the bed.

And stepping up, I tower over him.

My feet planted on either side.

I stand.

My hand on my cock.

Stroking. Stroking.

Until --

I bead up and it plummets to land just above his navel.

That lone drop.

A piece of me clinging to his body.

A spherule of DNA touching his DNA.  
___

And we each gaze upon the other.

As I kneel over his legs.

Our hands. Our fists.

Moving in unison.

As each pull. Each tug.

Is drawing on the other.

My hand has become his.

My cock has become his.

My heart has become his.

And I swear I can feel his heartbeat in my hand.  
___

■  
___

We maintain eye contact the entire time.

Blue watching green.

Green watching blue.  
___

I stroke faster as he ups the pace.

Hand sliding on heated flesh.

My cock heavy in my hand.

The shaft now sliding back and forth.

As my hand quiets, my cock taking over.

Hips pumping, skin puckering slightly with the friction of my fist.

And my balls draw up.

My whole body quickening with anticipatory fervour.

The tension, extraordinarily intense as my body lunges forward of it's own free will.

Every part of me.

Becoming a part of him.

Tim.

Erupting at the same moment in time.

This brazen orchestrated coming together.  
___

And I cum.

Projecting in great giant spurts.

As his ejaculate hits his stomach in exactly the same place.

The two combining.

Mixing our most personal of fluids.

In a giant globule of cum.  
___

And I immediately lean forward.

Putting my mouth to him.

My tongue lapping. Mixing. Spreading.  
___

The two of us married on his body.

And no coming out.

No announcement of intent.

No ceremony of matrimonial ritual.

Could be more personal than this.  
___

Mouth filled. Tongue coated.

I lean up to kiss him.

Pushing our cum past the chain and into his mouth.

I seal my lips to his.

Tasting ourselves.

And breathing his breath.

We are one.  
___

■  
___

Epilogue:

I run into Luca one more time before I fly back to London.

We're having lunch. Catching up.

Timmy's flight back so imminent he stayed in the room.  
___

Warm hands caressing my shoulders.

His breath, hot upon my neck.

I smile. He's here after all.

One hand sliding down my chest.

Heading south.

And then a cackle.

"So are you going to schmooze me first."

Franco?

No.

I turn around as his hand covers my cock.

"Matthew." Luca chides.  
___

And I wake up with a start.

Beads of sweat running down my body.

Warm hands wrap around from behind.

"Shhhh." Tim says. "It's only a dream."

His cock.

Hard against my backside.

He slides in effortlessly.

His steady rhythm. Mitigating my panic.

His mouth close. Whispering so as not to break the spell.

"You're ready."

"Yeah. Ever the Boy Scout."

I'm calm enough to speak, although my mouth is still dry.  
___

And as I think back on that first night in Cannes, breathing a sigh of relief that it fucking could have been worse.

There could have been pictures.

FUCK THERE COULD HAVE BEEN VIDEO!

And remembering James is pretty much a good guy (even if he delights in busting my balls).

BUT. FUCK.

IT. COULD. HAVE. BEEN.

WORSE!

And for that thought alone, I curse --

Fucking James Franco.

___  
_____

■ FIN - HOTEL 5.2 Cannes Revisited  
_____

**Author's Note:**

> HOTEL SERIES Index  
> HOTEL Series are considered CHARMIE fiction 📌  
> ___
> 
> □ HOTEL SERIES  
> □ 1.0 London Layover   
> □ 2.0 A Massage to Remember  
> __
> 
> □ HOTEL SERIES 3  
> □3.1 MO-RE-AL Part  
> □ 3.2 MO-RE-AL Part  
> __
> 
> □ HOTEL SERIES 4.0 SUCCOR - The Man who won't be Bat  
> __
> 
> □ HOTEL SERIES 5.1 - 5.2 Cannes - Cannes Revisited  
> __
> 
> □ HOTEL SERIES 6.1 - 6.3  
> □ 6.1 CASA DEL CHALAMET  
> □ 6.2 CASA DEL CHALAMET - Don't Tread on Me   
> □ 6.3 CASA DEL CHALAMET - Fool Me Once - Don't Mock Me  
> __
> 
> 🏆The 0 Series is an Origin series that is told in a series of flashbacks  
> 🏆HOTEL 0 (1) Sundance - January 2017  
> 🏆HOTEL 0 (2) TIFF17-18-19  
> 🏆HOTEL 0 (3) Awards Season - The Oscars  
> ___
> 
> 🌴HOTEL 00 Series takes place in Hawaii - December 2019  
> 🌴HOTEL 00-1 Tis the Season - 1. Paradise  
> 🌴HOTEL 00-2 WATER  
> 🌴HOTEL 00-3 FIRE  
> 🌴HOTEL 00-4 AIR  
> 🌴HOTEL 00-5 VOID 1 -2  
> 🌴HOTEL 00-6 EARTH  
> ____
> 
> 🗽HOTEL 7 is part of the NYC Series taking place during the pandemic  
> 🗽HOTEL 7.1 (a) NY to London - NY Minute  
> 🗽HOTEL 7.1 (b) Minute by Minute - London to NY  
> 🗽HOTEL 7.2 (a) MOVING FORWARD - One Step Forward, Two Steps Back  
> 🗽HOTEL 7.2 (b) A Cop, A Pirate and a twink walk into a bar....  
> 🗽HOTEL 7.3 (a) Part 1 - PROUD   
> 🗽HOTEL 7.3 (b) Part 2 - PASSAGES   
> 🗽HOTEL 7.4 (a) Part 1 - PANACEA - One Raccoon, Two Raccoon  
> 🗽HOTEL 7.4 (b) Part 2 - PANACEA - Tabloid Shit-Storm  
> 🗽HOTEL 7.5 (a) Part 1 - Panic in the Streets - Eggs for Breakfast  
> 🗽HOTEL 7.5 (b) Part 2 - Pushing the Envelope - The Hell We've been Thrown into  
> ___
> 
> ■ HOTEL 8 - HOTEL California is currently a work in progress


End file.
